The proposed studies are a continuation of our work on the effects of chronic consumption of alcohol on the physiology and biochemistry of the heart. The experiments proposed for the coming year concern a study of the possible biochemical defect(s) in the heart responsible for the decreased response of alcoholic rat hearts to Beta-adrenergic stimulation. We also plan to initiate studies on the effects of chronic consumption of low amounts of alcohol on coronary artery flow and patency of rats consuming an atherogenic (or normal) diet.